


Behind Closed Doors

by EverStarcatcher



Series: Mr. Gray Went Native [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (2003), Dreamcatcher - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverStarcatcher/pseuds/EverStarcatcher
Summary: The au where Mr. Gray decides to actually take up Jonesy's offer to forgo his mission and "go native". This follows up to Mr. Gray making his decision and what comes after. There will be eventual smut between the two as they work out how to share a body and Mr. Gray continues to explore his new developing emotions. Like the movie, Mr. Gray is an actual alien presence.





	1. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn between directive and desire, Mr. Gray finally has a meltdown.

Mr.Gray sighed to himself as he shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat. Several hours of driving on the interstate highway had left Jonesy’s body feeling quite stiff. Not to say that Mr.Gray had been bored throughout it all. Rather - thanks to his growing consciousness - he’d been locked in quite the internal debate. Soon his mission would be over. Such news should’ve excited him. Now, however, such knowledge only increased Mr.Gray’s uneasiness exponentially.

He knew it wouldn’t be long now until he managed to make it to the Quabbin. Giving a passing glance to the sleeping dog, Mr.Gray extended his troubled mind out to assure that the byrum inside remained dormant. He couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him as his mind made contact with the byrum.

 _Disgusting._ He thinks before he can stop himself. It was Jonesy’s fault that he no longer found kinship with his own kind.

 _Just how fucking sad is that? It’s a sign, you know._ Gray hissed in frustration as he pushed the rogue thought aside. He inwardly groaned as it merely joined in with the chorus of internal protestings.    

Earlier, his mind had fleetingly entertained the possibility of being human. Now it was all he could think about. The slogans Jonesy’d constantly been pushing his way before he’d shut them up had long since morphed into blinking neon signs. Flashing through his thoughts the moment that he dared let his mind wander. Reminding him of what he could have if he just gave in. _Food. Sex. Warmth. Emotion. Music. Love._

Ever still, Mr.Gray’s own dissenting thoughts were now clawing at his resolve. They whispered to him of the tantalizing pleasures humanity had to give. Hell, even Jonesy’s own offers were blazing through his mind. He could have it all, everything Jonesy had to give...

_“You could spend years exploring my senses. They’re pretty sharp; I’m still under forty.”_

_Jesus fucking Christ - he’s like a fucking virus. Infecting my thoughts._ Mr.Gray thought balefully, though now without much fire. It was his own mind that was repeating Jonesy’s words, after all. Jonesy had been silent for hours now. Mr.Gray was loathe to admit that he found himself wishing his host would say something. Anything. The silence was maddening.

A few more seconds passed before Mr.Gray finally cracked. “Jones…” He murmured softly, his voice barely rising above a whisper. “Jonesy...can you hear me?” A rhetorical question, but Mr.Gray didn’t really care. He just wanted to say something.    

Silence. But Mr.Gray could tell Jonesy was listening.

Mr. Gray narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the steering wheel before he left the redblack cloud in control of Jonesy’s body. He appeared with a shudder before the stronghold’s door. Mr.Gray let out a breathy sigh as he leaned against the shabby wooden paneling, running his lengthy fingers lazily along the discolored wood. “Jonesy...I know you can hear me.”

Silence. Not even a hint of movement from within.

“Are you seriously not even going to speak to me now? I would’ve figured that you’d be bargaining with me now more than ever. Considering that I’m so close to finishing my goal, you know...” It was a baited response, one that Mr.Gray fully intended to rile his host up with.

Silence. Mr.Gray’s expression soured as he dug his nails into the wood. “I will finish it, you know. No matter what I-”    

“Is that why you’re talking to me right now? To reassure yourself that you’re going to win? I may be a prisoner in my own head...but you sure as shit are the one who’s on death row. You’re not going to make it out of this alive, even if you do manage to somehow get your way.”

Mr.Gray inhaled sharply at the familiar voice - it sounded like Jonesy was at some faraway end on the other side of the room. It had been a while since he’d heard Jonesy speak. Sure, Jonesy’s words were harsh, but...he just felt so glad to hear the latter talking to them again. Mr.Gray chuckled mirthlessly as he shook his head, his fingers still trailing down the paneling, “That may be so, Jonesy. But at least I’ll die knowing that I fulfilled my purpose.”

“You keep defaulting back to that, you know. _“My purpose”_ this. _“My mission”_ that. Not once in this entire time that I’ve known you have you ever had the balls to think beyond such a basic goal. For a creature that boasted of having a higher intellect, you're painfully single-minded.”

Mr.Gray snarled, thumping the door as Jonesy’s words spurred a ripple of anger within him. Not because of the insult, but rather because of just how much they mirrored his own dissenting thoughts. “That’s not true! I’ve been thinking about your offer for the past several hours, you ignorant fuck!” All at once, Mr.Gray was overcome with anxiety as he realized the weight behind his blurted retort.

The lasting silence that hung afterwards only made Jonesy’s response even more of a punch to the gut, “If that’s the case, then why don’t you just kill it?”    

Mr.Gray felt his anger fizzle out into cold dread, his gaze shifting from the warehouse door to the slumbering dog in the passenger’s seat.

Jonesy’s words were quiet, gravelly. Each syllable resonated through his mind. “You’ve got a mind link with the fucking thing, right? Just make the byrum kill itself and then all of your problems will be over. Owens and Kurtz won’t chase you anymore. Duddits and Henry won’t be following your line anymore.”

Mr.Gray gulped as his mind leaped at the offer. Even now, he could perfectly envision himself doing just that. It would be so easy. So fucking easy…  

Jonesy continued on, now mere inches away from the door. “You’d be a free man, Mr.Gray. Free to enjoy humanity.”

Mr.Gray’s tongue (Jonesy’s tongue) nervously wet Jonesy’s chapped lips. His eyes were dim - both Jonesy’s hazel eyes and his own insectile orbs - as he stared intently at the wiggling lump in Lad’s lower abdomen. Absentmindedly, Mr.Gray felt himself coasting along the edge of the highway. It would only take a few minutes. He didn’t have to do much: Put the dog in the snow. Release his mental hold over the byrum. Let the stupid thing eat its way out and freeze to death in the snow. The dog would die, but the dog was always destined to die. Afterwards, he could get himself something to eat. Hell, maybe even relax. Enjoy a nap…

Mr.Gray gasped as he caught himself just before drifting into the railing. Wrenching the car back towards the road, the dog yelped in pain - the sudden jolt having disturbed the restless byrum within. Mr.Gray cursed as he felt the byrum’s mindless hunger stab at his mind.

Jonesy’s voice was there again in his ear, soft and lilting by contrast. Soothing. “You have nothing to lose and everything to gain, Gray. You can live. You want to live now, don’t you?”

The question seared into Mr.Gray’s mind. Did he want to live? The answer was obvious. Mr.Gray sensed his expression crumpling. Lad howled again. The byrum bitched. It was too much. Gray let out a moan of anguish, gritting his teeth before abruptly slamming down on the brakes. Jonesy’s body jerked forwards, their heart hammering in Mr.Gray’s ears as the battered Subaru skid to a halt on the shoulder. For the first time, Mr.Gray had stopped of his own will.

Mr.Gray clutched at Jonesy’s head, fingernails digging into Jonesy’s scalp as he screeched all manner of cursings. He beat his head against the back of the seat, his vision growing blurry as he felt hot tears well up in Jonesy’s eyes - in his own eyes - and spill down his cheeks. Mr.Gray was only mildly aware of the chaos around him as he lost himself to Jonesy’s emotions.

* * *

 

Jonesy was stunned, feeling Gray’s mental breakdown rather than seeing it. Up until this point, Mr.Gray had binged on Jonesy’s well of rage. Never despair. Mr.Gray was drowning in it now. His usurper’s inner turmoil was damn near tangible, the redblack cloud reeling as the alien wept uncontrollably.

Jonesy was quick to seize the opportunity, sliding against the door and speaking urgently to the sobbing creature on the other end, “Gray, listen to me. You have a choice. You don’t have to die. You don’t-”

He was cut off as the door slammed inwards, Mr.Gray having apparently thrown his body weight against the thing. The blubbering on the other end was barely comprehensible between gasping sobs, “I know, Jones...I-I fucking know...but I’m s-so fucking s-scared. It’s not fair! T-this was never supposed to happen to me. I was never supposed to want this. I was never supposed to want at all. This is...this is all your fault! You c-corrupted me! Infected me with these feelings and these hopes and these desires a-and-”  

“That may be so, Gray, but tell me this...would you want to lose them?”    

The sniveling on the other end quieted and Jonesy suddenly got an incredibly clear picture of the alien. Mr.Gray was kneeling at the base of the door, his forehead pressed against the wood as his three-fingered hands rested plaintively in his lap. His expression was raw; black orbs overflowing with tears, brow furrowed, the vestigial slit of their mouth twisted into a grimace. Mr.Gray might’ve still looked like a grayboy, but he was utterly human. Jonesy couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when Mr.Gray finally answered.

“No, I wouldn’t.”    

“Then you know what to do.” 

* * *

 

It only took a moment for Mr.Gray to collect himself, his gaze wearied as he wiped away at the tears on Jonesy’s face. He paused as he observed himself in the mirror, observed Jonesy in the mirror. It was an odd thought...knowing that he would be using this face for the rest of his life.

The dog was howling again, the ripples growing faster as its back legs churned helplessly in the air. Mr.Gray’s gaze was steely as he unbuckled himself, sending his mind out for the last time to quiet the byrum. His limbs felt strangely light as he slid out of his seat, slipping his way out into the blistering cold as he made his way to the passenger’s side. As he opened the door and stared down at the writhing dog, he was growing steadily aware of a mounting happiness. Accessing Jonesy’s memories for how to carry the animal, he slid the dog over his shoulders. The adrenaline rush numbed him to the frigid temperatures and the strain in Jonesy’s muscles as he staggered forwards. Looking down below, he noted the perfect spot. A treewell. The byrum would both freeze and drown.    

Mr.Gray was downright euphoric as he slipped his way down to the treewell. What’s more, he could sense his host looking on approvingly. Since they were going to cohabitate now, he figured that he might as well let Jonesy watch.    

“Be careful, Gray. You could wind up stuck in a treewell yourself.”    

Mr.Gray nodded, a smile crossing his lips at the latter’s encouragement. It felt nice, having his host actually support his efforts. And another thing, Jonesy was now calling him “Gray”. Sure, it was just a further shortening of his name, but it was a term of endearment. Mr.Gray found himself strangely liking that, too.    

Mr.Gray’s smile faded as he at last staggered his way before the treewell. Jonesy’s muscles were screaming from the strain, his hip joint throbbing with pain. With a labored grunt, he chucked Lad into the well. A pang of sympathy shot through Mr.Gray as he noted the dog’s agony. Whether it was his sympathy or Jonesy’s was undetermined.    

“Maybe you should go ahead and put it out of its misery first, yeah?”    

Mr.Gray nodded, his eyes darkening as he gathered his telepathic energy into a single point. He surged it through Lad’s simple brain like a spike - almost immediately rendering the dog braindead. Lad’s whimpers ceased as the dog breathed its last. Leaving only the byrum.    

Mr.Gray couldn’t help but to smirk as he reached out to the byrum, a dark ripple of satisfaction surging through his mind as he released his hold on the creature.    

The chittering began almost immediately. Mr.Gray backed up a few feet as he watched Lad’s midsection split, the dog’s byrus-speckled blood spattering across the snow. He watched with an odd detachment as the red fungus that made contact with the snow immediately shriveled and died. After all, he was watching his own species perish. Mr.Gray’s attention was quick to focus back upon the byrum that was ripping and tearing its way out of the desecrated dog.

Disgust dominated his mind as he at last laid eyes upon the creature that he’d blindly devoted his life to for the past couple of days.

 _Wasted my life to_.

The thing was hideous of course, its large glassy black eyes and huge needle-point teeth sending a wave of discomfort surging through Mr. Gray. The creature was rabid, teeth snapping wildly and body flailing as it sensed that its environment was hostile. That Mr. Gray was hostile - compromised, defected from the byrum’s way of existence. Mr. Gray exhaled sharply as he let the weasel flounder about in the slush, digging its own grave deeper with every movement.

“You made the right choice, Gray.” Mr. Gray could feel the smile on Jonesy’s lips from their stronghold as they watched on.

“I certainly hope so.” Mr. Gray murmured as he listened to the chittering die down, becoming choked by the freezing snow. A few more minutes passed before the byrum at last succumbed to the cold, its body galvanically twitching before growing still. Mr. Gray was taken with dubious relief as he tentatively felt for its mind...finding it to be gone.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonesy and Mr. Gray start to work out the nitty gritty details of how they'll cohabitate. However, Jonesy's got an edge that he's not afraid to use.

There was an odd silence that lasted between the two as Mr. Gray walked back up the side of the road. The subaru’s hazards were on, flashing wildly and illuminating the swirling snow whipping around him. The euphoria had diminished somewhat now...Mr. Gray’s expression was pale as he climbed back into the driver’s seat. He’d done it. He’d really done it. He’d actually killed the fucking thing. Mr. Gray stared ahead blankly with Jonesy’s eyes before vanishing back into the mindspace. His hands trembled a little despite himself as he gently raised a hand to knock on the door. Pausing to listen in, he heard Jonesy celebrating, relaying to Henry and Duddits the good news through the “telephone”. _He’s done it! Holy fucking christ, guys, he’s gone native!_

* * *

 

Jonesy’s celebrations came to a halt as he heard the knock at the door. He felt Mr. Gray’s growing apprehension. After all, his usurper had just given up everything. His life was a big question mark now… as was his own. Jonesy’s joyous relief began to abate as he considered just what life would be like for him now. Earlier he’d been horrified to think of his kids and his wife interacting with Mr. Gray. Now he very much realized that such a thing would probably become a reality now. No matter what, he was still a prisoner in his own head. The only difference now was that the world at least was no longer in danger. The fact was sobering, dampening the situation considerably.

“Jonesy, in light of recent, well, events... I think we really need to talk. ...Face to face.” Mr. Gray’s tone was awkward, stilted with clear anxiety. 

Jonesy could practically see the alien shifting from foot to foot on the opposite side of the door, looking around needlessly, rubbing their thin little arms. Jonesy inhaled sharply, immediately on guard. He hadn’t exactly planned on Mr. Gray going for that route so quickly. “I...why face to face, Gray? We’ve done a pretty good job this far just talking through that door.”

He heard Mr. Gray sigh, their long fingers tapping impatiently upon the wood. “Because I want to see you, Jones. Actually see you. Most of my time spent with you has just been me staring at this ugly ass door. We’re allies now, aren’t we? I think what I’ve just done has proven where I stand, hasn’t it? Just let me in. We need to negotiate terms, anyways.”

Jonesy’s eyes narrowed as he approached the door, chancing to look through the peephole. He was mildly unnerved to see Mr. Gray staring intently at the fish eye lens, waiting for a response. It then occurred to Jonesy that Mr. Gray was right. This entire time, Jonesy had been able to watch Mr. Gray as they changed and morphed, but the latter had always remained blind to him. It must’ve drove the alien nuts, knowing that there was some hidden away part of Jonesy that he didn’t have access to. Looking at Mr. Gray now, Jonesy still wasn’t entirely sure as to whether or not he was ready to come out. Sure, they’d decided to go native...but that didn’t mean Mr. Gray wouldn’t try to claim this body for himself.    

Mr. Gray must have sensed his hesitation (honestly, who wouldn’t?) because they continued. “Jonesy think about it. Logically, I would have nothing to gain from killing you now. If anything, it’s the last thing I’d want to do. You continuing to exist is the reason I’m like this at all. If I got rid of you, I’d just revert back to how I was before. No more emotions, no more memories, no more consciousness, no...no more Mr. Gray. Just that vegetative byrum hive mind you’ve dubbed as “the cloud”. I need you Jonesy. I...I need you.”

All at once, an image popped into Jonesy’s head. It was of a fetus; its tiny heart visibly throbbing in its translucent chest as vestigial fingers clutched their umbilical cord close. No matter how much Mr. Gray evolved, he was still byrum: a mindless collection of spores absorbing whatever it was exposed to. Mr.Gray was the winning argument for nurture in the timeless debate of nurture vs nature. This was why Jonesy had won, why Mr. Gray had ever become Mr. Gray at all.

Jonesy’s gaze darkened as he toyed with the deadbolt, still weighing the risk of what he was about to do. - Mr. Gray nearly felt his heart jump into his throat as he keenly heard the deadbolt click, the thumb lock pushed out. Each noise sent a little shiver of anticipation up his spine. His three-digited hands ghosted just before the gleaming doorknob as he bit his lip, willing the knob to turn. And for once...it did.

All at once, Mr. Gray felt a rush of eagerness as the door finally cracked open. It wasn’t much, just a little glimpse into the stronghold. He caught a few scant details - realizing it to be a dimly lit office space - one that a quick glance through Jonesy’s memories confirmed was a recreation of their study. It took all the self control Mr. Gray could muster to not just force the door open wider and greedily feast his eyes on it all. He tried and failed to retain his composure as his gaze zeroed in upon the man of the hour.

“J-Jonesy…it hah...it really has been a while, hasn’t it?” His words were breathy with nervous excitement. He’d been wanting this to happen ever since he’d taken control of Jonesy’s body. Jonesy understandably looked less enthusiastic, their features drawn tight as they peered at him from the crack in the door, ready to slam it shut if need be. Their gaze narrowed as they side-eyed him,

“Yeah, it sure has. I can see that you’ve changed a little since then.” Mr. Gray was quick to respond, shrugging goodnaturedly as he casually leaned against the doorframe. “How right you are, my good man. I’m much more “animated” now thanks to you. You, on the other hand...why you’ve hardly changed a bit.”

Mr. Gray grinned with immense satisfaction as Jonesy opened the door a little more. “Considering that this is my body and that I see myself as I am… Yeah, there’s not bound to be that many differences.” Mr. Gray’s eyes noticeably lingered upon Jonesy’s body before meeting their gaze once more, his response flippant.

“Mm, yes. I suppose that does make a lot of sense.” Mr. Gray couldn’t deny how wonderful it was seeing his host again. Even though mental Jonesy looked no different from his body, Mr. Gray still derived gratification from viewing what he once could not.

A moment of silence drew between them before Mr. Gray realized that Jonesy had no intention of making further small talk. This suited him just fine. Mr. Gray had long since discovered himself to be quite fond of talking. He smiled once more as he leaned in closer, tilting his head to one side with amusement, “You know, your files tell me that it’s customary to shake hands before conducting a business deal. Won’t you care to indulge me?”

Jonesy hesitated as he stared at Mr. Gray’s extended hand, noting the way each lengthy digit flexed with anticipation. The last time he’d seen those fingers, they’d been reaching out to strangle the life from him. They were less volatile now, but still betrayed Mr. Gray’s underlying hunger. He wasn’t oblivious to the implications behind their gesture. This handshake was their version of sticking a flag on the moon.

 _Jonesy, the final frontier. One small step for Mr. Gray, one giant leap for God knows what._ The thought made him sigh. He could tell that Mr. Gray was getting impatient, their car-salesman grin growing more strained with each second. That was yet another thing that disturbed Jonesy. Mr. Gray had teeth now. His mouth was an actual mouth now; with thin lips that moved along with every syllable and a tongue that rolled with each word. What’s worse, was that Mr. Gray distinctly had Jonesy’s teeth. It was incredibly uncanny.

Jonesy acquiesced, at last opening the door to its fullest extent with a resigned, “Fine.”

The words barely left his lips as Mr. Gray greedily snatched up Jonesy’s hand.

Mr. Gray hadn’t expected to feel anything other than skin when he touched Jonesy. Perhaps a ripple of emotion or a brief peek into his host’s thoughts if he was lucky, but not this.

Not this immediate connection.

The feeling was indescribable. It was as if he was reliving every ounce of enjoyment he’d ever experienced while driving Jonesy’s body all at once. Surprise reflected in his wide black eyes, his grip instinctively tightening around Jonesy’s hand as he staggered forwards. He was dimly aware that his redblack cloud weaving through the warehouse was wreaking havoc, rattling boxes and scattering papers about. He didn’t care. In that moment, the only thing that existed was Jonesy. Mr. Gray stared dumbstruck at his host, a foreign happiness building with every prolonged second of contact. He futilely struggled to form words, his thought processes thoroughly scrambled. 

Jonesy was rendered just as speechless, grunting as his usurper staggered forwards and collapsed into his chest. Mr. Gray’s expression was comically exaggerated; eyes wide and mouth agape. It reminded him of Munch’s _The Scream_. Automatically, Jonesy made to catch him, tearing his hand from their grip as he grabbed their shoulders. Back when they’d touched him in the hospital, Mr. Gray’s skin had felt like nothing; like a dream. Now, Jonesy realized that Mr. Gray’s flesh felt both feverishly warm and incredibly smooth. He was able to glimpse a few throbbing veins along their neck and head. It was odd, knowing that he’d changed their anatomy. Thanks to Jonesy, beneath Mr. Gray’s smooth gray flesh lay pulsing veins and twitching muscles that hadn’t existed before. Slowly, Jonesy let his hands drop to his side, waiting for the alien to recover as they lay panting against his chest.    

 _Bit off more than you could chew, didn’t you?_ Jonesy thinks as he watches them come back to themselves.

It took Mr. Gray a full half minute before he regained enough sense to pull away. He laughs thinly, an odd smile spreading across his flushed features as he runs a shaky hand along the back of his neck. “F-fucking hell. S-so...um, t-that was quite the...uh...introduction.” Another half second passes before he continues, his eyes piercing Jonesy’s as his smile wanes. “...M-may I come in, now? I promise I won’t hurt you. Fingers crossed.” Jonesy sighed softly before nodding as he gestured inside. He knew now that there was no danger. He’d felt it in the way Mr. Gray had touched him, the way they’d stared slack jawed at him. Mr. Gray was enthralled with him. Whether or not the alien understood their own emotions was yet to be seen - though Jonesy not-so-secretly hoped that they didn’t. It was good to have the element of surprise.    

Jonesy rubbed his temples as he made his way over to sitting area, plopping down on the couch before the gently crackling fire. Mr. Gray didn’t take long to follow, wordlessly shadowing Jonesy while looking about the place eagerly. 

A tangible thickness hung in the air as Mr. Gray stared down at Jonesy. He’d never seen his host so vulnerable before, laying sprawled out on the couch without a care in the world. It was even more odd, gazing at the man he once hated and remembering that strange joy.

After a moment of indecision, Mr. Gray elected to sit beside their feet, his thigh brushing lightly against Jonesy’s foot. The effect was immediate, Mr. Gray stifling a gasp as his mind was yet again subjected to a brief high. It was over in an instant, but the implications stayed with him. That handshake wasn’t just a fluke. Touching his host’s core actually felt good. For a moment, the alien fleetingly wondered what the outcome would have been had he actually managed to catch them that first time. Would it have felt as incredible then as it did now?

“So you came here to negotiate, right? What exactly did you have in mind?”

Mr. Gray blinked as Jonesy shifted, retracting their legs and leaving the alien dissatisfied. “Oh...well, I was thinking that maybe we could share this body. It would be like how you humans share your offspring after a divorce. I get your body on the weekdays and you get your body on the weekee _eeenn_ -” Mr. Gray trailed off with a choked groan as Jonesy rested both legs quite plainly onto his lap.

"There's no way in hell that I'd agree to using my body for two out of seven days.” Jonesy's gaze was piercing, noting Mr. Gray’s flustered expression.

Mr. Gray cursed softly under his breath, all too aware of the other’s ankles rubbing against his thighs as he squirmed about. The connection was almost tangible in his fevered mind. “ _F-fuck_ , Jones. I'd be doing you a favor by taking control of your weekdays! You could relax on the weekends while I did your menial tasks during the week. I'd teach your classes, cook the family dinners, bathe the kids, deal with the rush-hour traffic. _"_ Gray's words came in a great rush as he chewed on his lip, noting Jonesy's gaze lingering on his affected skin. "I-I'm starting to get the feeling that you... _hah_...you're doing this on purpose…”

Mr. Gray shuddered as Jonesy sat up, their legs withdrawing from his lap. In the soft flickering light, Jonesy realized that the alien now possessed pupils as well, the illuminated reptilian ovals steadily dilating with pleasure. Jonesy spoke unaffectedly as he watched the alien’s chest rise and fall with each bewildered pant.

“Maybe. But I’ve got to use my bargaining chip, don’t I? I'm sticking to what I said before. I want to be the one everyone sees. It's too obvious when you're out. You're far too...uncanny. You'd ruin my reputation, possibly get us fired, and most definitely alienate Carla and the kids. You can come out when I'm by myself or around people who don't know me well. _Also_ , you’ve still got that cloud of yours running my systems out there. When I’m in control, I want that shit gone.”

Mr. Gray shot Jonesy a narrow-eyed look, wrenching his focus back with a quick shake of his head. “ _Ngh_ , now that's not very fair! I highly doubt that you get many chances where I can exist in anonymity. As for the cloud, it’s not like I can just will it to disappear you know. That’s my subconscious! N-now I’m being civil with you, aren’t I? I’d appreciate it if you knocked this _touching_ crap off while we discuss business.” Yet even as he said this, he leaned in a little closer. Still intrigued. Still wanting more.

Jonesy was quick to notice, his reflexes fast as he snatched Gray’s hand, rubbing it sensually between both palms. Mr. Gray’s enjoyment was obvious, their expression twisting as wave after wave of sensation rocked through him from that single point of contact. They didn’t attempt to pull away, a dark flush coloring their cheeks.

“Jonessssss.”

Jonesy couldn’t help the smug smile that crossed his lips, sliding his hands down Mr. Gray’s arm before they could even think to stop him. His voice was light, airy.

“Hm? Something the matter? You’re covered in goosebumps and shaking like a leaf. Maybe you need something to warm you up?”

Thinking quickly, Jonesy shifted over, easily pinning the alien’s sticklike legs down with his own thighs as he slid into their lap. Mr. Gray let out an inarticulate cry, writhing as Jonesy mounted him. Jonesy leaned in, whispering above the region where he figured Mr. Gray’s ear would be.

“Does that feel better, Mr. Gray? Anything to make you more comfortable. After all, if we’re going to negotiate, we should be on positive relations.”

Mr. Gray was drooling, his pupils the size of dinner plates as he went mindless with the sensations. Every now and again, Mr. Gray would manage to gurgle out aching one syllable words.

_“Gh-guh...f-fuck me dead, yes… yes…yesssss....”_

Jonesy’s eyes narrowed as he slid his arms along Mr. Gray’s chest, feeling the frenetic pounding of their heart. He simultaneously felt the redblack cloud churning outside, writhing in dubious pleasure as Jonesy continued to stimulate its master. He slid his hands to cup the alien’s face, forcing the bewildered byrum to look him in the eyes.

“I’ll give you this anytime you want. So long as you give me my body back whenever I want. Does that sound like a deal?”

Mr. Gray didn’t respond at first, though that was understandable considering that his mind was currently out of sorts. Gray’s skin visibly rippled beneath Jonesy’s touch as his mental focus diminished with each passing second. There was so much fucking pleasure coming from Jonesy! He was _drowning_ in his host. Such a thing would have terrified him before, but now...he craved it. He had Jonesy’s memories. He had control over Jonesy’s body, full reign of their emotions...and now, he had Jonesy themselves crawling all over him. It was maddeningly delicious, surging through his body like electricity.

“Y-yes. YES. _Fucking_ yes. Just….just don’t stop _touching_ me.”

Jonesy sighed with satisfaction as he nodded, sitting up from his comfy spot on Gray’s lap. He paused, however as his physical body acutely picked up on the sensation of hands groping along his chest and crotch. A passing glance to the outside view of his body from the office windows revealed that Mr. Gray was touching himself. Or trying to, at least. His expression on Jonesy’s face was equally euphoric; a thin trail of drool dribbling down the side of Jonesy's lips. He noted with saddened amusement how Mr. Gray novicely flailed Jonesy’s hands along their body, grabbing at whatever felt best. The redblack cloud outside was desperately raking through his files, searching for a way to relieve the mounting desire. Poor bastard was horny and didn’t know what to do with himself. He supposed he could help his usurper out a little.

The alien beneath him mumbled in a mixture of confusion and dissatisfaction as Jonesy withdrew. “W-whuzzit? Why...I just told you to…to...”

Mr. Gray was quickly shushed as Jonesy surprised them with a kiss, his tongue teasing upon their lips. Pulling from his stash of memories, Jonesy projected the exact imagery Mr. Gray was looking for into their mind. Jonesy was surprised with the quickness that Gray returned fire, his fingers threading through Jonesy's red locks. _He must've looked this up before. He planned on doing this at some point._ The realization was fleeting for Jonesy as Mr. Gray began ravenously attempting to swallow his tongue. Another surprise, Mr. Gray _actually_ had a taste. It reminded Jonesy of fruit. He didn't have long to ponder over it before the sensations on the outside distracted him.

Mr. Gray’s eyes were wild with lust as he greedily reveled in Jonesy's taste. It was addictive; a minty flavor that tingled upon his tongue. The tactile sensations from the kiss was just as rewarding. He was deaf to the groans rumbling deep in his throat as he indulged in the primal act. His thoughts were running a mile a minute, categorizing every last little detail. _Fuck me Freddy, his tongue is so warm, so satisfyingly slimy and strong._ He shuddered as his nails dug deeper into the back of his host’s head.

He growled with frustration as his hands on the outside fumbled about with Jonesy’s zipper. The redblack cloud was struggling to obey his commands; torn between the dual sensations of Jonesy straddling his sexless form and the pulsing erection in his host’s jeans. Mr. Gray was forced to break away from the kiss, panting as he attempted to collect his thoughts. It wasn’t long before the solution occurred to him, leaving him gazing hungrily at his host. After all, he was in Jonesy’s body. The perfect merger would be to do unto mental Jonesy what he wanted to do with physical Jonesy. Wiping his mouth, Mr. Gray jerkily gestured for Jonesy to get off him.

“Roll over. Let...let me take over. I got something I want to do.”

Jonesy didn't need to ask, the strengthening mental bond between them telling him all he needed to know. He bid Mr. Gray a shrug as he let his former captor roll him over. He fleetingly wondered if the guy would be any good at it on the first go. After all, the byrum wasn't exactly experienced in the bedroom. When one considered how easily Mr. Gray had picked up on life skills such as driving, he supposed there wasn't much difference.

Mr. Gray practically pounced on Jonesy, a growing sense of urgency bolting through him with each passing second. His slender fingers were a blur as he pulled out Jonesy's belt, wantonly tossing it aside before working on their zipper. He was just as rough about unbuttoning Jonesy's jeans.

Jonesy shivered as Mr. Gray shamelessly plunged his hand down the front of Jonesy's underwear. After all, it _was_ his own nerves that Mr. Gray was stimulating.

“Fucking hell, Gray. Just getting right down to business, aren't ya?” Jonesy breathily joked as the alien pulled his cock out.

Gray’s vision briefly doubled as he stared fixated at the throbbing organ, perceiving it both in the mind space and in reality. It was a moment before he responded, his voice tight.

“Considering that all I can think about right now is satisfying this craving you gave me. Yeah, I _am_ getting to business.”

“Don't... heh...don't let me stop you, then.”

“I won’t.”

 


End file.
